everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendon Undine
'Brendon Undine '''is a 2016-introduced character, the successor of (Melusine) Undine from the German fairytale novella of the same name. He is a famous singer and instrumentalist, leading the rebellious, alternative rock band Panic! At The Ball. He is talented to almost-genius levels, and he loves to perform his original muse-ic so many fairytales would enjoy it. Though snarky and a little diva-like, he is playful - making his concerts and performances memorable - and likes making relationships. His deepest fear is being unpopular and hurting others when he'll least hex-pect it. He is a rebel as he doesn't wish to hurt his lover or anyone even if they hurt him first. He also believes some mythology of his race is untrue, especially since he wishes to not sacrifice his being yet and that he hope he already has a soul. He joined Ever After High to get a normal life and to learn more about his powers. Character Personality Imaginative and high-spirited, he enjoys living and aspiring to the best yet appreciates the finer things in life too. He also puts this energy in his music career, rehearsing and performing. Despite this, sometimes Brendon worries his actions are in vain to gain a 'soul', as he had learnt the traditional works of the previous undines but he feels he could change the fate. Otherwise, muse-ic and friendship make him alive. He likes to put up an edgy dramatic image in show business to build a good, entertaining reputation and get more love. Inside of him, he feels better working in a group, following an authority figure (like his 'uncle' Kühleborn), because he doesn't want to be alone. He has a little trouble taking criticism, making him usually stuck-up and defensive. Due to years studying his race's fascinating, tragic history and mythology as well as being bullied, he developed a slight sceptical view on the fairytale system. Brendon also fears he may 'jinx' his loved ones, causing them misfortune and eventually leave him. Not to mention he needs to hear honesty despite disliking criticism, and like his predecessors he hates betrayal. However, he's the kind of person to sever all ties to try to avoid drama (and possibly avoid losing his body). This is a consequence when he puts his big dreams and high hex-pectations before anything else. Interests and Hobbies Obviously, muse-ic is the elemental's life. In his free time, he provides his voice and music-playing to the Village of Book End. He also does a lot of research for his songs to make sure the subjects are accurate and many people are appealed to them. Brendon's a huge presence in social media like Wootube and Stalk, posting videos of his band and connecting with his audience. He also seems to have an interest to planning events and parties, thus he participates in the Royal Student Council (which he would always suggest his band first as entertainment) such as the Element-Ball. Good with a camera, he also likes to film some of his music videos - secretly during school hours and past curfew. Due to his magic with the quill, he also works as an anonymous writer in the school newspaper. Appearance He has a whitish-blue complexion with darker-toned freckles on his cheeks. He has big hazel eyes, a medium-sized Greek nose and small ears. His lips are thick and his face is diamond-shaped. His gelled-back hair reaches to neck-length and is how I call it 'chlorine blonde'. Brendon is of average build and height, but he likes to wear low heels to seem taller. His basic wear consists of a form-fitting long-sleeved Medieval shirt that is light green and blue, a white vest secured with cord and a fishnet printed tie. He wears this pair of black Thai fisherman pants which stop at the ankles. The low-heel dress shoes he wears is dark blue and has two belt buckles on each. Brendon usually carries a big seaweed shoulder bag and sings with a microphone shaped like a kakivak (Inuit 3-pronged fishing spear). Fairytale - Undine Main Articles: ''Unabridged ''SurLaLane, shorter version ''StoryNory How Does Brendon Fit In? After the fairytale ended, the undine was never heard from again just like what's destined. However, few people in the tale tale knew the tale deviated mostly due to Melusine falling in love with Bertalda rather than Huldebrand as well as the more violent end to the latter. The spirit therefore took to hiding to attempt running away from that past. Also, Melusine took special notice on Kühleborn on his suspicious attention on other elementals, but that's another story. As undines as well as other elementals are merely spirits inhabiting elements, they are born through a magical process which those essences are imbued with bodies within their realm, a type of incarnation, thus they are not technically blood-related. Undines in the legacy are (mostly female) parents of the heirs, but since Melusine was missing and no child from her was known, the Prince and Princess(whom Melusine would have originally inherit the role of) instead create them, who turned out to be Brendon. Just like the Once Upon a Time, Brendon then was taken to the fisherman's hut which he grew up just outside Paracel Sea with his supportive adoptive parents and his strangely kind 'uncle', later-turned manager Kühleborn (Karl Born as show business name). Basically his life before joining Panic! At The Ball was woven with being bullied for his family history and discovering his passion for the theatre. Relationships Family To put it simply, his birth parents are the King and Queen of the Undine Kingdom, and Melusine is technically his sister. On land, his adoptive parents are the fisherman couple and his 'uncle' Karl Born (a.k.a. Kühleborn). Because of his destiny, Brendon cannot meet the Prince and Princess though he met Melusine a couple of times privately. Meanwhile, the fisherman couple are a relaxed yet strict pair while Karl 'supports' the boy's music career, managing almost everything in his life. Friends Excluding his huge fan base online and off, he has a reasonably big circle of relations and friends. He considers other musicians, especially singers like Raven Queen, at least good allies. He almost sees her as his muse. He is also familiar with Spindia Needle from the school newspaper and Muse-ic class, and Oscar Conrad Joure from his Environmental Magic class (despite his habit of criticism and indifference). Also, his self-described biggest fan Ya Chi eventually grew to a less-starstruck confidante. Enemies He tries his best to not have any bad blood with anyone, but human living being nature just happen to occur. Although he and Satomi Ragnelle sometimes collaborate in social media, in nonfiction they are jealous of one another popularity-wise and they don't hang out as much. It didn't help that she once commented his last album as 'overrated' publicly. Also he butt heads with Sparrow Hood and the Merry Men, as they feel threatened by the slightly-more talented musician and Panic! At The Ball. Otherwise, he doesn't deliberately antagonise with anyone. Brendon tries to befriend everyone possible. Romance He is currently not in a relationship, mainly because of his fears of hurting his partner. However, he seems very interested in Cabeça Guasón because of her edginess. Pet During his animal calling in Beast Training & Care class, a kingfisher flew to him. Brendon called him Nesteban. It is a hot-tempered, attention-grabbing bird - eager to perform like its undine. Notes / Trivia * His name and character is based on Panic! At The Disco's Brendon Urie ** Coincidentally, Brendon is 'prince' in Irish and 'brave' Gaelic * Brendon, like other undines, can transform into a snake-like creature, transport to an elemental dimension and cannot tread within other elements * He is secretly a fan of opera, as his destiny used to be an opera, but his love of theatrics and vaudeville-circus performances is public * Due to his mastery of instruments, he only plays the cowbell in the school ogre-stra to not shadow the fellow musicians, but he somehow stole the last concert * His band sometimes transport to the MH universe only for their performances, and it's rumoured most of the band now studies there * He is of French descent, so he sometimes speak in a (mock) french accent to seem classy * Many people know him and his band for 'I Write Tales, Not Destinies', their hit single inspired by Raven Queen's actions, but Brendon wishes to be known for his musical variety Category:Characters Category:Undine Category:Males Category:Bisexual Category:Royalty Category:Rebels Category:Checker's Book